


To Build a Life

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the apocalypse, Velma and Shaggy and Scooby go their own way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Life

They get used to traveling as a trio instead of a quintet quickly enough. Daphne and Fred are safer with Daphne’s parents – back where the infection hasn’t spread and they both have a chance for a normal life. Velma told them directly that she belonged on the front lines – as a scientific mind and a fan of reason, and a woman who could elegantly handle herself. Shaggy could have stayed with them in relative safety behind an electrified barbed wire fence, but he chose to go with Velma instead. 

It had to have been some undiscussed loyalty factor at work. He spent much of his time terrified, dodging zombies left and right as they charged toward those traps of Velma’s. In a way, he’s helpful. Scooby’s nose also works beautifully as a zombie-sniffer. In short: they made a good team, different without Fred and Daphne, but still good. 

They don’t need guns to win this war. They have fishing nets and lures, box traps and careful schemes. Shaggy gives full credit to her whenever they trap another pod of the creatures and lead them to their destruction, but Velma’s always willing to give that credit right back to Shaggy.

It’s months of companionship and nothing else until Velma accidentally slices her palm open on a string of cattle wire was they’re fleeing a particularly virulent sort of zombie. Without thinking twice, he grabs Scooby’s leash and her good hand and they run pell-mell for the Mystery Machine. 

Shaggy’s the one who drives them to safety at a breakneck pace, then bandages Velma’s wounds with care in the back of the van. For the first time in her life she trembles a bit. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t clumsily let go.

The first kiss is a hurried affair that takes place between stops on a long lost highway, but it’s enough to build a life on.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Scooby Doo, which is the property of the Cartoon Network/Hanna Barbarra. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
